Locked Out
by Freewillfox
Summary: Biologic is expanding, forcing Sensates to unite. How? No one knows. And no one's talking. Takes place after Season 1 finale. Rated T for violence and swearing. WARNING: mentions of depression and self harm
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Sense8 or any of the characters

pretty crazy summer, so sorry ahead of time for spotty updates.

* * *

Sun breathed in deeply, the stuffiness and nauseating smell of prison filled her lungs as she sat criss cross in her cell. Closing her eyes, she could almost hear the breeze rustling through the trees and bushes of Myung's garden. Her dog's barks where there, but faint. Like a dream or distant memory. For a moment, the sounds in her mind drowned out the constant yelling of inmates and clicking of the guard's shoes. The drab walls that surrounded Sun seemed to suck out any form of enjoyment that she could have. Her hands were a light pink due to painting yesterday. It was the only freeing experience she could get her hands on. They rested on her knees, almost resembling water lilies against the watery blue of the prison jumper.

No matter how much concentration she put into sewing, painting, or even kick-boxing, her thoughts were always on the sensates. On Capheus, on Kala, Nomi, Leto, Riley, Will, and Wolfgang. They were a part of her. They saw Sun at her best and at her worst. She felt their pain and their joy. She hated it. Privacy was an important matter, yet they all needed each other for survival. Sun had grown to care about her new "family", if they could be called that.

Her body stiffened when she felt another presence. Slowly, Sun opened her eyes and turned. Capheus sat with his legs held to his chest, his smile never wavering. He smelled of dust and the heat of Kenya. Although she would never admit it out loud, Sun was grateful.

"Hello, Sun! How fairs it? I see your choices have brought you here to this" he gestured around him, "little, cold room. I am not used to it. I sit in my van and roast. Like a turkey, eh?"

"And I suppose your choices have faired better?"

Capheus's face fell, just a little. "Right now, I am sitting at home, watching Van Damme while my mother is walking about making dinner! Oh, how the medicine is working!"

At that moment, Sun was sitting on an old couch in a small, but homely, hut. A Kenyan woman stood near a fire, stirring something in a pot that smelled delicious. She was humming and smiling. The sound of children playing could be heard from the doorway, where the harsh sun created a golden rectangle on the dusty floor. Capheus took a deep breath of contentment. He grinned at Sun before he looked at the ground with a more serious look, the concrete walls of the cell coming back into view. "But, oh, at what a price! You helped me! You saw how we murdered those men! I wish I could have shown them kindness, but the world does not work that way. I saw how cruel the world was to us both the first time I saw you. I know your name, Sun, but do you know mine? It's-"

"Capheus. I know."

Silence filled a moment of their conversation. The bus driver seemed to think about it, rubbed his chin, and chuckled.

"Sun. I like it. It suits you. You are, ah," he paused, "fierce. You burn with fire. For me, i am glad to know you when you are not angry." The Kenyan leaned over and nudged her shoulder with his own. "See, you are not the first one to know my name without asking. First it was Kala. The beautiful Indian woman. You and her are like opposites, no? You dance with speed and brutality of a world that has shown you no mercy. You made a decision that would destroy you rather then the family that was never there for you. She...Kala...she is learning how to fight with her mind. Two very different tunes, yet both are dances still. Kala thinks it strange. But you? You adapt."

Sun nodded, a small smile coming to her lips. Capheus caught it, smiling bigger then she thought was possible.

"Ah! There it is! I see it, Sun!"

"See what? Oh no. Can you please ignore my appearance? I swear, it's for a holiday." Came a new voice. This one belonged to the beautiful, but colorful, Indian woman sitting across from the pair. Her clothes and hair were covered in colored dust. Half her face was orange while the other half was blue.

"Kala!" Capheus exclaimed.

"Please, forgive me for my appearance. I'm at Holi right now and was not expecting to see you all." Kala nodded a quick bow of apology before another hand, not belonging to either Sun or Capheus, came and brushed off some of the blue dust on Kala's face.

"That's alright. Just a little bit of dust. Never hurt anyone."

The three turned to face Wolfgang, who was lying on Sun's cot in all black, his usual color. No one missed the tenderness in his voice and no one commented. He brushed the blue powder on his leg, thus putting some color in his wardrobe. Looking up, Wolfgang observed his surroundings. With so many sensates in one place, it was hard for all of them to be in all the places at once. Sun's cell would have to do untill the scene decided to change.

"Why are we moping in this shit hole? What did you fuck up?" The German raised an eyebrow at Sun.

"Nothing that concerns you." She replied cooly.

As she said this, the room decided to morph from the overly crowded cell and the group found themselves standing in a mass of people, colored dust flying everywhere. Bodies moved around them, the sound of laughing, music, and cheering assaulting their ears after the quietness of Sun's cell. The smells of delicious food wafted around them in the busy streets of Mumbai. Most people were dressed in white, now covered from head to toe in color. Capheus laughed and whooped, jumping high in the air. Sun looked up at the colors of the wind and slowly smiled. Even Wolfgang's permanent scowl seemed to lessen into what looked like a smirk.

Kala was in her element. Her hips swayed to the beat while her hands shook bags of yellow and orange dust. Her white shirt cut off just above her skirt top, giving a thin view of her flat stomach. Rajan danced next to her, blissfully unaware of her gaze sliding to a well built German man.

Wolfgang turned to see Kala admiring his back end and gave her a mischievous wink, causing the Indian woman to giggle. Her eyes looked up to his, so beautiful and brown. They suddenly went wide at something behind him.

Turning again, Wolfgang caught a glimpse of white hair with a defiant blue streak in it. Kala rushed past him, making a beeline for the petite Icelandic woman.

Wolfgang watched to two girls collide, a smile on both of their faces. Riles seemed tired, but, then, she hadn't been doing much except playing for local clubs and worrying at her boyfriend's bedside. A slight twinge of sympathy went to her. Felix had still not waken up and if Wolfgang could guarantee his friend's safety, he would be at his side in a heartbeat.

Sun saw Kala move and watched her until she met Riley with open arms. Riley gave a tired smile and nodded at whatever Kala asked her. It was probably about Will thought Sun. The last time anyone in the cluster had seen the cop, he and Riley had been heading for somewhere on the east coast of America. Will was planing to go into an induced coma when they reached wherever they were headed. Riley had never shared what city they ended up in. Probably for the best.

"She's so cute, isn't she?" Looking to her right, Sun came to face a tall dirty blond. Nomi turned to look at Sun, her face already streaked with different colors. "You're Sun, right? By the way, digging the badass skills. Wish I could do that."

Sun didn't really know what to make of it and just stared.

"It's okay. I know I'm gorgeous. Neets tells me all the time. She would love it here! It's almost as amazing as pride! Wow. Sorry. Yeah, lots to take in." Nomi was almost breathless, her smile still bright. The noisiness of the crowd faded away and most of the cluster found themselves sitting in Nomi's loft. Riley and Kala sat on the ground, looking around in surprise. Wolfgang's scowl returned in full force, but he was seated in a comfortable seat so he wasn't complaining. Capheus was already up and about, observing everything he saw. Sun sat, criss crossed like in her cell, in the middle of the floor, looking about as unfazed as she always did.

"Honey, who are you talking to? And who's Sun?" Amanita asked as she walked in the room. Her dreads were pulled into a loose ponytail and her fashion was on point, as always.

"Oh, sorry sweetie. My other selves are here. Sun is a Korean badass motherfucker." Nomi waved her hand from where she was stretched out on the green couch.

"Ok. Hey, is Will there? Tell him I said hi! Wait, duh!" Amanita rolled her eyes as she turned to leave, "He's probably right there! Hi Will! Nomi, i'm getting groceries! Be back soon! Love you, darling!" And the door shut with a bang.

The cluster sat in an awkward silence.

"Well. That was awkward. Did I miss anything else exciting?"

Nomi nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Lito's voice. Leaning casually on a wall, Lito was scandalously clad in nothing but very tight briefs and socks. Although she preferred women, even Nomi could appreciate a good looking man. Especially one as good looking as Lito. She didn't miss the other looks from the other women in the room either.

Wolfgang sighed, loud and long. "How long are we going to be staring at the Mexican? Don't we have shit to get to?"

No one answered.

After a while, Nomi slowly sat up. "First, even I can appreciate a great body when I see one." Lito chuckled. "Second, wow, buzzkill. And third, we're probably fucked."

* * *

Please review!

Any questions, comments, concerns or happy thoughts are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update. This is another short chapter, but the next one I'm working on will hopefully be longer!

I also didn't mention this earlier, but if you haven't noticed, I am in need of a beta for this story. If you're interested, just message me.

* * *

Nomi sat at her kitchen table, hands wrapped around a cup of hot chocolate. The meeting...get together...whatever the hell _that_ had been, had been useless. No one was really in trouble. No one needed help. Will was still under, so Whispers had not been heard of in a while. To make it short, everyone was just cranky. Maybe they were fucked, but no one was talking.

"How are you so open with your lover?"

Nomi jumped as Leto appeared on her right. This time he was fully clothed. Albeit, a little extensively, but, one must look good for the cameras.

"What do you mean?" She answered. Damn, his couch was comfy. She took a look around at the spacious living room. Through the windows, Mexico city lay sprawled before her in all of it's smoggy glory.

"I mean, how do you tell the truth? Amanita, that is her name, is it not, knows that you have other...selves. I have never opened myself up to Hernando like that. I love him dearly, with all my heart, and yet i still seem to get the words caught in my throat when I want to tell him about you guys." Lito hunched over the table. Nomi's loft gave off a sort of homely vibe to the celebrity. His privacy had never been of great concern. Now, in the red brick building with minimal windows, closed off from preying eyes, Lito felt calm.

"I'm not really sure." Nomi knitted her brows together, "Neets is just so expressive. She's so spontaneous that nothing really comes as a surprise to her anymore."

"But you are playing a dangerous game! Aren't you afraid if she-"

"Yes." Nomi cut him off, "i am. But every day she reminds me why she stays. She doesn't fear hurting herself if it's to help those she cares about. It scares the hell out of me and I wish I could push her away, but she's stubborn. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with her. Some day it might get out of hand and maybe she'll leave, but the decisions she's making right now are her own and I won't be the one to stop her." Nomi's gaze was steady as she watched Lito. "You are your own person, Lito. If you're looking for a sign to tell you if it's right to talk to Hernando, this isn't it. It's your decision for when you think it's the right time."

Lito nervously played with a ring on a chain around his neck. "I-"

And right at that moment, the Mexican was cut off again as Amanita came through the door.

"Honey! I'm home!" She shouted, her voice rebounding off almost every surface.

"Yes dear, but we have a guest." Nomi shouted back. Neets came in with arms full of about half a dozen grocery bags. She walked up behind her lover who in turn looked up to receive a passionate kiss.

"Who?" Amanita asked as she started to unload the groceries.

"Lito, the Mexican movie star."

"Wait. LITO Lito? Like, fine hunk of man Lito that I may or may not have watched on the Spanish channel? Damn, baby, I love you, but he has a well toned body _and_ a great ass!" Neets laughed. Lito himself chuckled.

"His ass has already been promised to another." Nomi said, smiling into her sky blue mug. Her partner raised an eybrow at this, but didn't comment. All were surprised by a soft ping coming from Nomi's laptop on the side table beside the couch. Making her way over, Nomi fell into the couch, grabbed her computer, and started to type away. Lito came over to watch in fascination as her hands flew across the keyboard.

"You are well versed in the way of computers as Hernando is in the way of art. Even after you were able to get Will that amazing car and get him inside Biologic, I cannot stop watching you work! You will have to teach me a few tricks sometime!" Lito sat next to her and Nomi couldn't resist a smirk.

"I mean, You could use my knowledge and hack something if you wanted."

"Lito! I may not be able to see you but that smirk on my girlfriend's face means you're feeding her overweight ego. Please stop before I have to move out!" Amanita said, making her way over with a glass of water in hand.

"I like her! She has passion! If only other women were more independent like her!" Lito laughed.

"Some people just aren't as comfortable or as safe as we are to be who they are. And she's _my_ independent girl." Nomi muttered, her eyes scanning the page that had come up.

"Lito! Dani and I are home!" Someone shouted from the staircase. Nomi paused, looking up in time to see Hernando walk in with a woman behind him. Both were carrying a ridiculous amount of shopping bags. The woman, Dani, giggled behind Lito's lover, whispering something in his ear that made him laugh. His voice had a ring to it that Lito never forgot.

His whole career had taken a major turn since Daniela had left Joaquin and everyone now knew of his relationship with Hernando. He didn't get as many job offers, but he didn't care. He could now be free to walk around with the love of his life and his best friend. Life was good. And it was deffinatly good when Hernando wore that tight shirt.

Lito got up to greet them, trying to pretend that there was no one else in the room although to him, Nomi sat criss cross on the couch.

"Hernando and I bought you some new shirts...and some new boxers." Dani laughed at Lito's surprised expression.

"Well, I hope I will be able to model those later!" Lito grinned as he went in for his own passionate kiss with his lover. Hernando let out a small moan. Lito grinned and gave him another quick kiss.

"Shit! Lito, i think I found why we were brought together!" The brunette's forehead wrinkled up as she read more.

Lito peeled away from his boyfriend and friend. "I am a bit tired, if you may excuse me." He faked a yawn. "Why don't you two go...to The House of Tiles!"

Hernando stopped giggling, his smile dimming just a bit. His eyes searched Lito's. "Why suggest we go there when you and I have been there so many times before, love? Are you alright?" He brought his hand up to feel Lito's forehead. Daniela had also stopped giggling and was also giving Lito a concerned stare.

Lito waved the hand away from his face. "I'm okay, really. Just tired. Can a movie star not get his beauty rest?" He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Hernando just gave him a look of suspicion before dropping all the shopping bags in their room and linking arms with Dani. The two made their way down the stairs again and when the door shut, Lito let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow." Nomi looked at the stairs, then at Lito. She raised an eyebrow before looking back at her screen. No other comments were made.

"What were you saying before?" Lito questioned.

"Well, I created a program on my computer that alerts me when Biologic does anything. Any transaction, new research, or anything they do is directed to my computer." Nomi shifted a bit. Amanita was sitting across from her, typing away on her own computer. The corner of her mouth was quirked up just a bit.

"You know how Kala works for a drug company?" Lito nodded. "Well Biologic just bought a large part of the company. Apparently after the head of the company was brutally killed three months ago, his son, Rajan, is trying to sell some stock in the company and Biologic came in to buy it all up."

"Oh." Lito sat down slowly.

* * *

"What the hell do you expect me to do? I send you money every month! What are you doing with it?" Wolfgang gripped the phone harder, pressing it closer to his ear.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're working as hard as we can. There is only so much you can do when he is comatose. I can try-"

Wolfgang hung up. His knuckles were white from gripping the phone so tight. He placed it in his pocket before taking a deep breath, shaking himself out.

Felix was fading. The doctors were the best, but fuck, even they couldn't keep someone alive forever. It wasn't their fault, he reminded himself, but hell, Wolfgang wasn't going to let his brother die this way. Felix was supposed to die by his side, not on his watch.

He made his way out of the alley, passing a cafe down the street. He stopped to take a whiff of a freshly brewed pot and smiled inwardly. Felix had always teased him about having a stomach of iron, especially when their coffee maker fucked up every pot. Before he left, he glanced and saw two people at the tables who looked different. Wolfgang took a second glance. No, they were different.

Lito and Nomi sat across from each other, chatting away like old friends. As he got closer, he heard their conversation.

"...is trying to sell some stock in the company and Biologic came in to buy it all up."

"Oh," Lito said.

"What did Biologic buy up?" Wolfgang pulled out a chair, sitting between the two. Both looked up, startled.

"Well, um, Biologic just bought a large part of the company that Kala works for." Nomi looked at her computer, avoiding the German's gaze. Lito, however, watched him carefully.

All the Mexican saw was the clench of Wolfgang's jaw. Otherwise his posture stayed the same.

Nomi cautiously looked up. "Well, Kala should be safe. I mean, that company has millions of workers all around India, not just in Mumbai."

"Don't take an easy posture as a sign of being at ease." Lito observed, leaning back in his chair.

"So." Wolfgang's eyes shifted between the pair, "what are we going to do? What is there to do?" He leaned forward. "We all live thousands of miles away from each other and the last time we got involved with Biologic, we lost a member!" He stood, "Our lives are fucked up!" The black clad sensate gestured wildly to the others, "You two have lovers who could be in danger, Riley is in danger with being around Will, my brother is dying, I'm a murderer, Sun's in prison, Kala's in danger, who the fuck knows what Capheus is doing, and what would happen if we all took time to-"

"Mister?"

"-help another only to have-"

"Mister, are you okay?" A small voice drifted up to his ears.

Wolfgang stopped and looked around. Neither Lito nor Nomi were sitting there. He gave a huff in exasperation. Looking down, he faced the small girl looking up at him. Her wide blue eyes looked up with a concerned look, not what one would expect from a child that young. Thin brown hair gracefully fell over her blue dress.

"They aren't there anymore, mister. So why are you yelling?"

"Katja! What have i said about wandering away! I've been looking for you everywhere!" A flustered and clearly worried blonde woman rushed over, kneeling down to shake the young girl by her shoulders, "Come on, sweetie, daddy will be home soon." The women stood, her eyes meeting Wolfgang's. Her grip on her daughter tightened.

"And who are you?" She questioned, raising a thin eyebrow. Her voice was now cold, weary.

"Mom, he was talking loudly. Then the pretty lady and the other man disappeared!" Katja exclaimed, tugging on her mother's skirt.

"I'm sure they did, darling." Her mother looked down. Just in that second, when she looked up again, all she saw was the retreating back of the black leather jacket clad man.

Wolfgang was breathing hard. His chest felt constricted. What was it? He was a murderer. A monster. He wished he could lie to himself, say that it was all going to be okay, but his father had beat that out long ago. He wished Kala could tell him that. Finally he stopped. Leaning against the wall, he looked around to find himself alone on a deserted street.

He rushed back to his place. Closing the door behind him quickly, he locked it, turned towards his bedroom, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Well that was eventful. I wonder why we connected with Wolfgang? I hate the crappy service somethimes." Nomi looked at Lito. He nodded.

"What happened?" Amanita asked, not looking away from her screen.

"I think we witnessed a German having a mental break down. And I don't blame him. If it were you, I'd be freaking out too."

Neet's forehead wrinkled. And Nomi fell in love again. She gave her girlfriend a smile.

"I believe that our next move is to help Kala. I mean, that's what anyone would do, right?" Lito asked. He lay sprawled out on his couch.

His question was only met with silence and the fading sound of the clicking of keyboards.

* * *

Please review!

Any questions, comments, concerns and happy thoughts are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here's another update! And I am _still_ looking for a beta, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know! Enjoy!

* * *

"I have a feeling that today will be a very good day." Capheus turned to look at his mother. She smiled as she smoothed his jacket on his shoulders.

"You always say that." She chuckled, her smile widening.

"And I'm not going to stop now." He bent down, kissing her cheek before heading out. He made his way through the crowded streets, his smile fading as h

e walked further. It came back in the form of a small smirk as he came closer to the Van Damn.

Her engine had been almost rebuilt from scratch and the cost of this, plus welding plates over the bullet holes, had been paid by Silas. The glass was also, although it looked the same, bullet proof now that he took care of his Daughter on a monthly basis. He himself had repainted the van.

As usual, the van was already packed. So many people had crowded on that Capheus could see the wheels straining to keep the bus off the ground. Jela elbowed his way out with his hand full of cash.

"Another busy day for us!" He exclaimed happily. He clapped his friend on the back and made his way back inside. The Kenyan walked around and lifted himself into the driver's side. He turned to grin at his passengers who eagerly smiled back. He started the bus and nearly fell out of his chair when Wolfgang appeared at his side. Both looked at each other quizzically. Capheus recovered quickly and slowly started the bus towards the city.

"I have only seen you when our cluster is together. What brings you to Africa, my friend?" The bus driver asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Wolfgang answered. He had been sitting on a bench, just a few blocks from the destroyed locksmith shop, when he looked up and saw Capheus.

They sat in silence for a while as the bus plodded onward with it's heavy load. The continuous chatter of people seemed to create a calming aura around them both. Capheus hadn't even realized he had started humming when Wolfgang joined him. They both smiled at each other and hummed the rest of 'what's up?'. The savannah bushland started to become rolling plains as hills sprouted up.

"Hey, motherfucker."

Both turned to see Jela pop his head in between them. Capheus turned back to the road but the German sat back to watch with a look of amusement.

"Are you going to start calling everyone that, just like your wife?"

"No, shithead. Only you."

Capheus laughed as Jela hit him in the arm.

"No, I was just going to say that we got another chicken as payment."

"You've got to be kidding me! We already sold the three he's given us! And one was not as much as the bus fair. Why does he have so many?" Capheus pondered. Jela shrugged, reaching back and placing another chicken in the makeshift nest they had made up front.

Capheus blinked, looking up and down the street. The sun was fading, sinking in a pool of vivid red and orange. Wolfgang sat next to him, his arm stroking something between them. He had to guess it was the chicken. Looking across from them, he saw a mother holding the hand of a small boy, probably no older then five. He held a piece of paper to his chest, clutching it like there was no tomorrow. His mother stopped in front of a shop, her gaze sweeping over the dress in the display. The street lamps flickered a pale yellow light on her own dress, a faded green against the drab concrete sidewalk. The boy also looked through the window. His mouth went slack jawed when he saw the plate of sweets also in the window. His hand let up on the death grip he had. Right at that moment, a breeze blew through, taking off with the paper. The child realized that he no longer held his paper and tore his hand away from his mother.

Capheus watched as the paper slowly drifted down the empty street to settle at his feet. He bent down to pick it up. The boy ran up, his mother close behind.

"Here you go." He said as he handed the paper back. The boy's grey eyes held his gaze cautiously. Capheus smiled. Wolfgang felt himself smile and didn't try to stop it. Capheus was so much more sincere then him.

As the woman came closer, Wolfgang saw how ill fitted her dress was. Taking a second look at the boy, he noticed that his shorts were about a size too big.

"Luca! What did I say! Don't loose the shopping list!" Her tone wasn't harsh, but from the boys small utterance of "sorry", it was to him.

"I'm so sorry, sir, he didn't mean to run off." She smiled, grabbed her son's arm, and quickly hurried off. As she turned, both Wolfgang and Capheus caught a glimpse of the dark bruising just barely hidden by the collar of her dress.

Wolfgang's blood started to boil with anger. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face the Kenyan.

"We can't help everyone." Capheus said, smiling sadly.

Wolfgang looked away, then looked up to the road. A man suddenly stepped out in the way of the oncoming bus. "Capheus, STOP!" He shouted. The driver slammed on the breaks, bringing the Van Damn to a screeching halt. Everyone in the bus struggled to the front to see what the commotion was about.

Almost ten feet in front of the van, the well built young man stood still. Probably in the Superpower Gang, thought Capheus. Wolfgang gave him a questioning look.

"Give me Capheus! The man ordered, but his eyes flashed with nervousness. Around his shoulders hung an AA-12. His finger was on the trigger, but his hands shook violently. Wolfgang grunted.

"He's never held a gun in his life. Are you sure this isn't a trap and there's not more men waiting to grab you?"

"There probably are." Capheus lamented. Jela suddenly stuck his head out of one of the windows.

"Hey, fuckwad! Don't you know who you're messing with? This is the great Van Damme! Your gang has already been defeated once. Are you here to get it whooped a second time?"

Capheus groaned. Wolfgang smirked. "How bullet proof is this van?"

The driver gave him a look. "Very."

Capheus reached under the wheel, producing a small hand gun that he was given if driving wouldn't suffice. The German's eyes lit up at the sight. Suddenly Capheus was riding shotgun and Wolfgang was at the wheel, gun in hand. He turned and shouted for all the windows to be closed. The passengers quickly did as they were told, both excited and scared shitless.

"What are you doing? I know how to drive!" Capheus demanded.

"And I know how to shoot!" Wolfgang shot back. He rolled down his window, stuck the gun out, and hit the gas. The bus lurched forward. As it started speeding towards him, the young man gave a yelp and jumped out of the way. Five more men appeared on foot from the underbrush a few meters in front as two jeeps filled with armed men rushed them from behind. Capheus watched as Wolfgang aimed, and with five shots felled three of the men on foot.

Behind them, the jeeps had closed in in a pincer-like move. The passengers huddled together as close to the ground as they could. Bullets could be heard, ricocheting off the bullet-proof glass. With one hand on the wheel, the locksmith turned and fired three more shots at the jeep on the right. The jeep veered wildly before running off the road as the engine exploded in a burst of flames.

As this occurred, the other jeep had driven up to the entrance of the bus. The men were shooting at the door frame and after a few good hits, the door opened, barely hanging on by the hinges. Screams were heard from the back of the bus as everyone scrambled to get as far from the doors as they could. The road started a gentle incline as they entered the foothills that surrounded Nairobi. Up ahead were other buses and cars that had started to move off road as the sound of rapid gunfire approached. The freeway ahead of them was packed, and people had started to get out of their cars to turn and see what was coming up behind them. Wolfgang turned to the open doors where the men in the jeep were raising their guns. The cold look in their eyes suddenly turned into the eyes of his father as he lumbered forward to beat Wolfgang.

It had been a cold winter night. Felix had already left for his place a few blocks away. Wolfgang felt the cold tearing at his skin, now prickled with goosebumps. He scrambled away from the monster coming towards him. The smell of alcohol surrounded the old man like an aura. Wolfgang's back hit a wall and his feet had trouble grounding him in the carpet. He closed his eyes right before his head exploded in stars. His dad's hand came down again and again. Wolfgang tried to shield himself, but his father easily overpowered him. The carpet underneath him was speckled with dried blood from other times he had been beat. "You worthless cunt! Fight for more! You are worthless! Come on! Oh, i'm sorry, am I hurting you? Get up, boy! They never said anything about crying!" He would rant. Wolfgang refused to let any tears fall. He tried to never show fear to this monster. Suddenly he became aware of the gun in his hand. With a shaking hand, he raised it, and without any hesitation he shot his father three, no five times in the head.

"That's for being a shit father, you son of a bitch."

When his head cleared, he awoke slowly. The dirty room faded away,mreplaced by the sweltering heat of Africa. Capheus was back in the driver's seat, gun at his side. His eyes searched Wolfgang's for something, but the German looked away. The bus had stopped before it hit the rest of traffic. Some of the passengers were whooping for joy, others were standing outside looking at the columns of smoke rising from the destroyed jeeps, and still others sat in their seats petrified. Capheus never took his eyes off of Wolfgang.

He observed the blond man sitting on the other side of the bench when the scene changed back to where they sat in Germany. Wolfgang had shown true fear when he raised the gun, killing all five men with perfect head shots. What was it he had whispered? A shit father? Suddenly the pieces fell together. The women with the bruises. The anger he had felt when he saw them. That wasn't all his anger, it had been Wolfgang's.

"No son should have to pay for the sins of a father." Capheus said quietly. "I saw that look. From what I have gathered from the rest of the cluster, you are not one so easily afraid." He slid the gun back into its holster under the steering wheel. The passengers slowly filtered back on and soon enough the bus was rolling away from the remnants of the gang.

The two sat quietly on the bench. Wolfgang contemplated Capheus's words.

"Do you even remember your father?" He asked.

Capheus sighed. "I do not remember much, but what I do remember, he tried to be a good father. He just fell in with the wrong people."

Wolfgang nodded. "I guess we're not so different, you and I. My father was a monster, your father left you with his, from what I gathered from Sun."

"A world without monsters is like living without adventure. Now what kind of life would that be? To me, I am glad to know the man you became. And I am sure Kala would agree." Capheus turned and smiled. Wolfgang shrugged. He got up, stretching his legs. The sun had set and the street was eerily silent. Capheus watched as the German walked his separate, lonely, way.

* * *

Kala worked nervously. The whispers about Rajan and Biologic flew like wildfire when it was reviled that more than fifty percent of the company was being bought out. She ignored the small voice in the back of her head that told her that it was dangerous to stay. There were plenty of workers, right?

Someone rested their hand on hers. She jumped, but the soft calluses in just the right places told her it was Wolfgang. Letting out a shaky breath, she turned to face the piercing blue eyes.

"It's dangerous."

Kala gave a sad smile. This was one of the many reasons why she loved the German. He had a hard exterior that not many had ever got past, but once he accepted you, he was just so caring. Wolfgang brushed a strand of hair and placed it behind her ear. His hand came to rest on her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I can't do that. I'm so sorry." When she looked up, his face didn't hadn't changed, but his eyes had a certain hardness to them. She lifted her head, going back to her work. "Plus, this medicine won't reconstitute itself."

He grinned. "You work too much. Take a vacation. Come visit me." His tone took on a whine and Kala lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

"It's not just work...it's...just...I have things to do." She stumbled over her words.

"I'd like to do you"

She immediately blushed. They had agreed that they would take it slow, but that didn't stop Wolfgang from making her blush as much as he could, which wasn't that hard. She laughed as he smirked.

Her laugh filled the small room he called his kitchen. They sat facing each other in his apartment. Her laughter faded into a serene silence. He watched her carefully, memorizing every detail of her face. A warm fuzzy feeling made its way through his body. He smiled down at the mug of coffee he held.

"I guess it's my family." Kala said quietly. He looked up, listening intently. "I'm close with my family and I can't imagine leaving them. I don't know. When I say it out loud, it sounds silly." She shook her head.

"No it's not." He lifted her chin to gaze into her eyes. "I may not understand everything about family, but I know that if I were in danger, I couldn't leave Felix."

"Maybe I could-"

"I'm not pressuring you into anything." Wolfgang cut her off, "I just want to make sure you're safe."

"Kala"

Both turned to face Rajan, who stood in a well fitted suit. After his father's murder and the responsibility of taking over the company, his light hearted attitude had faded over the past few months. He still looked at her with a smile, but the light no longer gleamed as bright.

"I'm sure everyone knows what I've done. Is...is it okay if we talk privately in my office?"

Next to her, Wolfgang stiffened. Kala could only nod and followed her boss. Wolfgang stayed by her side, his gaze forever shifting. In his apartment they sat quietly.

"Do you know what he wants?" He asked. Kala shook her head. They made their way down brightly lit halls and past a wall of windows. Down below, the streets of Mumbai were alive like veins of bright color throughout the city. Wolfgang whistled as they walked. He had never seen streets quite so crowded on a normal day. Eventually Rajan opened a door leading to a corner office.

It was simple. There really was no other way to describe it. The walls were a nice beige with a light green accent running along the floorboards. Rajan gestured for Kala to sit. Wolfgang already occupied the seat next to her. Leaning on the glass desk, Rajan sighed heavily.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." he stated.

The sentence hung in the air. Kala looked up at him, questioning.

"Then why come to me? You have business men to help run this company and Biologic has more than enough resources to assist you since they own it. Of all your employees, why me?" Kala searched his face. Wolfgang was quiet. He held his breath as he watched the exchange.

"Because I trust you. I trust that I can let you know just how scared I am. This whole...business thing is a lot to handle because I always thought my father would be around a little longer." He barked out a harsh laugh. "I know you have never reciprocated my feelings for you, but you were willing to marry me anyway. Sometimes you get this far away look in your eyes, like you're somewhere miles from here, and you look so happy and peaceful. I know I can never give that to you, but you have such a caring heart. I feel like I can be open with you more than anyone else I know. You have wisdom beyond belief. You worship a god and yet you are not deterred by the scientific work you do." He gazed at her sadly. "Sometimes it feels like you are already seeing someone else, but whoever it is...they are the luckiest person on earth."

Wolfgang swallowed. He had never really known Rajan, and to be honest, he had seemed like an asshole, but the Indian man was growing on him. He looked over at Kala. The girl who fought with her mind. She was quick, sharp, and never had any girl in his life taken his breath away like she did. _Damn_ was he lucky.

Kala was at a loss for words. "I...Rajan...thank you." She stammered. Rajan smiled with a little of the old sparkle in his eye.

"If anything, I should be thanking you. I'm glad-"

Before he could get the words out, the glass to her left shattered and a spray of bullets came through. Rajan fell, a hand firmly grasping his upper arm. Kala had screamed and ducked. She felt a sharp pain on her leg. When she looked down, she found that a bullet had grazed her.

A reassuring hand fell on her shoulder. Looking up, she met Wolfgang's eyes.

"We need to leave. Now."

* * *

Any comments, questions, concerns, or happy thoughts are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all my followers! Also, thanks to TravelingWithoutMovingaFoot, LiliyaLeto1811(and yes, there will be more characters), escape5, LoveMaddy, and everyone else who has left a comment!

School has started up so updates will be more sporadic, sorry. I might as well say now that I think Sun and Capheus are great friends, but I don't see them as anything else. So if you're looking for them to hook up, this is not the story to read. Wolfgang/Kala, Will/Riley, Lito/Hernando/Dani, and Nomi/Amenita will be the main parings.

WARNING: this chapter does mention depression and suicidal thoughts.

* * *

Riley slowly opened the door. The familiar sound of the heart monitor seemed to calm her nerves. It had been another late night and she had only gotten a couple hours of sleep. A seaming cup of coffee filled the room as she sat in the chair by the bed.

"Good morning, Will" she whispered. She ruffled his now shaggy hair and smiled. She visited him every two days now. It wasn't that she didn't want to be by his side constantly, she just hadn't trusted anyone to watch over him. Due to her stubbornness, the first few weeks were filled with sore backs and neck cramps from sleeping in the little chair. Eventually she found a few local clubs that had decided to take a chance on her and now she was one of the top DJs at two of them. This left her busy at nights and sometimes she needed an extra day to catch up on sleep.

'What if something wonderful happens?' Riley closed her eyes, her mind wrapping around Capheus's words. Yes. Something wonderful had happened. She had found a group of people who cared for her. Supported her. They were there even when she wanted to push away. Her fingers moved to a tune her father had played for her years ago. She tilted her head a bit, imagining his fingers flying over the keys, never missing a note and never stopping. She and her father were two different performers with the same act. They both used beats, sounds, and passion to make the crowd feel something, but her father was the more civilized of the two.

Footsteps echoed down the hall and Riley looked up as Samantha walked in. She was a short woman of around forty years. Her smile lines were more defined on her face then anyone Riley had ever met. She had only started taking care of Will a few days ago, but Riley already felt a connection.

Samantha was smiling as she made her way towards Will. Lifting his arm, she started his daily exercise. Looking over at Riley, she raised an eyebrow.

"You look like you could use a good nights rest." She nodded at the coffee, "What is that, your third drink of the morning? I can tell because you smell like that pumpkin spice latte and we sure as hell don't sell that here."

Riley chuckled. Samantha always seemed to brighten her mood.

"My, Mr. Smith better marry you after all you've done for him so far." She started moving his shoulder slowly. "I swear, he doesn't seem to be loosing any muscle mass!" The nurse huffed as she moved to the other side of the bed to exercise his other arm.

Riley almost laughed out loud at that. Smith was the name Will was checked in under to try and keep Whisper at least a little off. Nomi had helped to create a background so secure that no one really asked questions. Instead of laughing, she chose to take a sip of her coffee. Usually she was a tea person, but she needed more caffeine. It wasn't often she felt comfortable in a place. Most of her life she had been on the run, first from her own thoughts and now she was literally on the lamb.

Samantha looked over at Riley and gave a wink. "You're a pretty girl! What's not to like?"

Riley shrugged. "I'm not sure if I consider myself pretty-"

"The world paints pictures all the time, you just have to look in the right places. Who are you kidding? If anyone told you you weren't pretty, they'd be lying."

Riley sat quietly. She had once asked her father if she was pretty. God, that seemed like a life time ago. They had been sitting at a piano and Riley had watched in fascination as her father played. "Papa, am I pretty?" She had asked. Abruptly the music stopped and her father looked down on her with an expression of surprise. "Why would you ask that? Of course you're pretty! You're as pretty as a music note." He placed a kiss firmly on her head and went on playing.

"Why a music note, papa? Why can't I be the whole song?" she asked. He had laughed at that. "A good composition is not complete without all the notes. You could have two notes," he demonstrated on the piano, "but why not make it prettier with a third?" His middle finger added the missing note and Riley smiled. "A composer who does not think all the notes are important shouldn't write music. That, my Riley, is why you are a note. You complete the song and make it prettier."

"I complete the song."

"What was that?" Samantha turned and Riley realized she had spoken out loud.

"Nothing. Just something my father used to say." Samantha nodded, moving around the bed to Will's feet. When she turned, Riley could make out the tip of a scar on her neck that went under her shirt. So far she had never thought to ask.

"Thinking about my scar?" Samantha asked in the following silence. Riley gave a silent nod in affirmation. Moving on to Will's foot, the nurse gave her, for once, a sad smile. "I could tell as soon as I met you you'd seen a lot of suffering. Scars are the easy part," she paused to tap her head, "It's the mind that plays the tricks."

Riley nodded numbly. "I know what you mean." Subconsciously her hand went to her stomach, the pain felt dull, but it was there, lurking just beneath the surface. Samantha let out a soft laugh. She didn't need to comment for Riley to know that she had not missed that gesture.

"I can't say that I've gone through that same experience, but I know what it's like to lose someone. Especially someone who gives you this."

She turned, lifting the back of her shirt, and Riley gasped. Immediately she covered her mouth. The grotesque and twisted scar cutting Samantha's back started on the right side of her lower back, winding up in a diagonal path. Other cuts split off of the main cut, fanning out on her left shoulder blade. The raised flesh around the scar was a deep brown from blisters and as it fanned out, the brown turned to multiple shades of pink. However, it wasn't the scar that held Riley's attention, it was the tattoo. The scar sat atop the beautiful work of art. It had blistered the thin, delicate trunk that turned into the pink hues discoloring her shoulder; it spread out on the branches of a cherry tree that covered Samantha's entire back. In the branches, a lone raven sat in such detail that it looked like it could have flown off. Before Riley had a chance to look closer, the nurse let her shirt fall back down. She went back to work exercising Will's leg.

Riley slowly let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. There was some movement and she was barely aware of Samantha moving about the room. Riley had plenty of scars, sure. Maybe not as prominent, but just as painful. Her thumbs brushed the slightly raised skin on the inside of her wrists. They marked a time when she had been truly lonely. The constant pounding in her head, a reminder of what she had lost. The terrible dreams of bloodied snow and Before the drugs had given her a false sense of freedom. Before her cluster. Before Will. They were the marks of a torn soul trying to make peace with a harsh world.

Samantha's hands were suddenly there. They were worn and callused, slowly taking one of Riley's in her own. The Icelandic women watched as the nurse curled her fingers, placing her hands in her lap. Looking up, she met kind brown eyes. They weren't any special brown, but Riley knew them. They held the same intensity as the ones she looked at in the mirror every day. Ones that knew loss, that knew what it felt like to want to give up.

"You'd think that working in a hospital makes it easier." Samantha bent down to look up into Riley's eyes. "It doesn't. I have witnessed life and death and none of them are easy. I know you've suffered. Everyone feels it at some point in their lives, but let me tell you, your past made you who you are, there's no changing that. It's what you do to take that step towards a future that makes you who you will be." She stood, pressing a kiss on Riley's forehead.

Riley sat still as Samantha finished Will's exercises. As the nurse turned to leave, the DJ looked up. "How did you get up? How did you move on?"

Samantha stopped in the doorway, the morning light bouncing off her blue scrubs giving a contradictory feeling to the conversation. "I never did. Some scars never heal." Her left hand reached up, pausing on the tip of the scar. "Let's just say it was a parting gift from an old friend."

* * *

Will panicked. There was noise. So much noise. It always started off at a low buzz he felt he could ignore before it grew to a defining roar. He squeezed his eyes shut, clamping his hands over his ears. The noise brought him to his knees and just when he thought his head would burst, it stopped. It always stopped. It was always and utterly dead silent. Opening his eyes, all he saw was white. He was in a large room, it's shiny white marble floors gleaming in the white light from the white lights. He stood in the middle, in faded blue jeans and light shirt. Well, this was new. Usually he was on his father's boat, or at his apartment.

"Simple. You seem like the kind of guy who likes the simple things."

Turning to his left, Will came face to face with Jonas. "What are you doing here? Usually it's only the other sensates."

Jonas shrugged. "How should I know? It's your subconscious. I'm merely a projection of your mind." his hands rested limply on his blue scrubs. "Wouldn't you know, your mind _isn't_ such a dark place after all. I mean, your mother died, your father was an alcoholic, and you saw that girl-"

"Stop! Why am I being reminded of these things? You're supposed to be the helpful one here!" Will's forehead wrinkled in confusion. Jonas only chuckled.

"Can't you hear her? You've been here for weeks. You did your research. You know that it won't be long until your body can't go on in this condition. You're perfectly healthy, but you won't be for long. I know because you know." He tapped his head. "The human conscious filters what you want to here. I am perceived as a person who would tell things to you straight. At least, from your perspective. Riley seems to have a different opinion of me." He seemed to zone out, musing over his thoughts.

"Sometimes I hear her." Will admitted. Sometimes he could feel her hand running through his hair. He'd smell coffee or listen to her music. Other times she just talked; she talked about her childhood in Iceland and her move to London, her fascination with music, and how she and Magnus had met. It seemed almost to intimate to get to know her in this way. Her voice filled the cop with a sort of tingly feeling. It was weird. He could hear and smell, but he couldn't move or see.

"Just because you shut down the body, doesn't mean you shut down the mind."

"Do you always sound so philosophical? I mean, don't get me wrong, you sound like a great guy,...I mean, you just seem so...I don't know, thoughtful? How do you come up with these things?" Will rubbed the back of his head.

Jonas started to walk around the cop. "Let's just suppose I have had lots of time to think." He walked behind Will, Will turned, but Jonas had disappeared.

"Are You Will?"

Turning around suddenly, the cop had to look down at a tiny women in similar blue scrubs. Her eyes held his gaze, brown, but intense. Smile lines seemed permanently etched into her face, but she wasn't smiling right then. He nodded dumbly.

"Good. I don't have much time. You need to tell Riley to move it. Whisper's men are coming. I'm in the same position as Jonas. I was sent to track you two down. I can't break my cover to Riley because it's been a cover up so I could warn you. Otherwise Whisper would get mad. Tell Riley I'm sorry." Her hands came up, gripping either side of his face. Will struggled to take in all the information. "It's imperative that you remember this. I've been weaning you off propofol so you should wake up soon. It's taken me forever to link us while communicating with another sensate. And again, I'm sorry. Tell her Samantha told you this."

Will nodded as the darkness closed in.

* * *

Sun looked up as Soo-Jin approached. She looked like she was trying to hid a smile as she sat down and started sewing.

"What is it?" Sun whispered, leaning over.

"I heard some news about your brother." she replied. At that, Sun went still.

"What about him?"

"There's been a new development in your trial. One of the men your brother hired was caught, drunk, outside of a bar picking fights with anyone who came close enough. In his state, he admitted having a part in murder." Soo-Jin couldn't seem to keep the smile off her face any longer. She let out a small giggle before the guard yelled at her to stop.

Sun quickly looked back at her work, but found herself smiling. She noticed that she had been doing that more. Everyone she had made friends with, Soo-Jin and her cell mates, seemed to be more sane then some of the people she had met in the business world. She recalled what one of her cell mates had told her once: 'Sometimes good people do the wrong things for the right reason'. That had stuck with her.

"Hello, Sun!"

She almost jumped out of her chair when Capheus joined her. His face scrunched up in confusion when he looked at the sewing machine. Bending his head down, he watched as the needle moved, up and down, up and down. Honestly, it was baffling. Capheus could remember the late nights his mother had worked on torn clothes, pricking her fingers until they bled to the point were she couldn't work anymore. These people used this as a punishment, but how much faster his mother could have worked if she had had it!

"Which one of us got in a gun fight?" Sun whispered.

The bus driver looked around before answering back in a whisper, "Wolfgang. We had a run in with more men with guns. I fear I am attracting to much death." The Korean looked up at him.

"Did you hurt them?"

He shrugged. "Wolfgang did." Sun rolled her eyes and before she could stop it, she accidentally ruined a stitch.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath. Capheus leaned forward to look at the wrinkled cloth. He gave a low chuckle.

"I think we are both having a slow day."

"Tell me about it." Sun sighed, leaning back in the passenger side. Capheus drove down a winding path, gracefully guiding the bus in a sort of rocking motion. Turning, she watched the baobab trees go by. Suddenly, Riley was standing on the side of the road. Her hair shone almost blindingly white in the sun and her brow knitted together in confusion. Their eyes met for a brief second and Sun sat up quickly.

"Did you see her?" She asked, trying to see back down the road. Capheus looked in the mirror.

"No. I am sorry, Sun. Who?"

"Riley." When she looked back, she saw that the path was empty. By turning a little more, she could see that the bus was also empty. The only passenger was a young girl, coloring in a book on her lap. facing forward again, the two sensates sat in silence for a while.

"Can you feel it? I think a storm is about to hit"

Sun looked over at Capheus. "What do you mean?"

"It has been weeks since that weird meeting. Doesn't that give you a weird feeling, Sun? I know I have one." He never took his eyes off the road, and Sun had never seen him so serious before. She nodded silently.

"Well, I hope it passes quickly." she whispered as the bus disappeared and she went back to fix her stitching before any one else noticed.

* * *

"Samantha, Samantha, Samantha." Whispers sighed as he walked around the room. He lifted her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Her eyes burned with a fire he hadn't seen in years. It almost pained him to see it again. Almost. "Tell me where they are." She jerked her head out of his grasp, her lips pressed shut. "You know what happened last time you were uncooperative. Not so appreciative of your tattoo anymore? Shame. It used to look so pretty. Just like you." His hand traced her jaw.

"Funny how ravens turn out to be as black as their feathers, isn't it." She spat. He had been a good man. Once. But that was before. Now he was a monster.

"Come now, I was such a pathetic creature. Now I command people! I'm 'living in it', as you used to call it. You honestly believed I would go back?"

"Yes." Her answer was immediate. "Used to."

"Fine. I'll get their location from Jonas. He's nearly as strong as you. Not quite as smart, though. Pity. This is your third strike. You know what happens." He stood up, straightening his jacket.

"You're damn right I know what happens." She turned in her wheelchair as he opened the door. "I'll be seeing you in hell!" She she said as it shut, locking her away with nothing but her memories.

* * *

Bum-bum-bum! So this is me trying to integrate Whispers and what I think his history is. I hope you guys liked it! Also, any betas interested? Still need one.

[Edited 8-25-15]

Any comments, questions, concerns or happy thoughts are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all your support guys!

* * *

Wolfgang sat, shivering. Around him, his kitchen looks like the floodgates of hell. Drawers had been pulled out, plates shattered around the floor, and he was pretty sure one of the chairs was missing a leg. It was a strange thing, fear. He had felt it many times before, but none of them had ever felt quite like this.

It was cold, and yet he felt like he was on fire. There was the dull roar and rush of blood in his ears, but he couldn't hear a thing. He wanted to hide from it, but it sat there, right beside him, like a sickness he couldn't shake off. He just felt so tired. Tired of fighting it. His heart was gripped in a sinking fear for what he had done. A soft breeze blew through the window across the room, slowly lifting the curtains in a mournful dance around the window.

Across from him sat Sun. She looked as calm as ever, her hair slightly tousled from the fight. He knew he was a fighter. It was something that made sense to the German. When there were people who did wrong things, they were meant to be fought against. That was just the way things went, but Sun? She was probably the most intimidating person Wolfgang had ever met. Her calm demeanor and uncanny ability to read people so well put him off. If he had never been involved with the German mobs, he probably would have overlooked her quiet presence as submissiveness.

Between them was a silence so thick Wolfgang could strangle it. Instead they sat there with empty eyes and anything but empty thoughts.

Slowly bringing up his hand, Wolfgang watched it shake. He couldn't control it.

* * *

 _"We need to leave. Now." Wolfgang said._

 _Kala looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear. Deep down he could feel the fear she felt and he had never felt it so strongly before. Right then, he wished he could turn the wheel and go somewhere else. Anywhere else._

 _The spray of bullets stopped, and down the hall, Wolfgang could hear the pounding of military grade boots stomping over broken glass. Looking cautiously around the seat, the German counted seven men in military gear heading down the hallway. Three cow prods, two tazers, and two with hand guns. Kala's hand snaked up his bak to rest on his shoulder. Her presence behind his back calmed him as he watched. Behind the pair, Rajan groaned, shifting over the shattered glass. His eyes widened in fear as the the first man crashed through the door._

 _Without thinking, Wolfgang grabbed a large shard of glass before launching himself at their attackers. The glass embedded deep in the man's neck as he fell with a startled cry, a river of red darkening his black uniform. Grabbing the tazer out of his limp grasp, Wolfgang shot the next one, who fell without a sound. The other five rushed in, prods and guns at the ready. Distantly the German heard his name being called, but in the heat of battle, it fell upon deaf ears._

 _Kala watched as Wolfgang lunged up, grabbing glass. She felt a pain on her palm, and when she looked at her hand, a thin red cut opened her hand. The realization of what was happening dawned on her, right before the glass was slammed into the man's neck._

 _"Wolfgang!" She cried, as warm blood covered her hand. It wasn't her blood, it was theirs. She was killing them. "Wolfgang! Pleas stop!" She pleaded, but if he heard her, he didn't show it as another man went flying through a window from one of his round house kicks. This was blood on her hands. She felt herself blanch at the though. Wolfgang must have felt that as he paused, but the hesitation allowed one of the men to give him a good sock on the jaw. Kala cried as her cheek flared with pain._

 _"Wolfgang, stand down!" Came a different voice, but it was faint. Wolfgang looked up at the man before handing him a powerful uppercut. The man's head snapped back and as the two with the guns raised to take aim, he grabbed the first man, twisting him in front and used him as a shield. The others didn't seem to care about their team member getting killed as bullets assaulted him. Wolfgang shoved the now dead man forward before being pushed back behind one of the chairs himself._

 _Sun stood above him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I told you to stand down." She said, narrowing her eyes. When he didn't reply, she sighed and turned. The one behind her went in for a punch, but she dropped, sweeping his legs out from beneath him. As he fell, Sun twisted the gun out of his hand, knocking him out with the butt of his own weapon. Standing quickly, she elbowed the other in the face, a torrent of crimson running down his face._

 _As Sun dispatched the rest, Wolfgang looked over at Kala. Her face was streaked with tears, a bruise slowly swelling on her cheek. "Kala..." He reached forward, but she pulled away. There was a pull in his chest when she did, his touch seemed like acid and her glair was like a bullet to his heart. His fingers curled into a fist and he brought it close to his chest._

 _"I think you should go..." She whispered. And with those words ringing in his ears, the sound of rain hitting the windows accompanied the familiar sight of his apartment. He stood there in silence for a moment. Suddenly he lashed out, his fist connecting with a cabinet door. Wood splintered everywhere, marring his knuckles. The German's breathes came in quick, shallow gasps. He wanted to blame his father, the man that had ruined everything. He wanted to blame anyone, anyone other then the man who he knew started it all._

 _With traitorous tears burning in his eyes, he began to dismantle his kitchen. Each blow was for himself. Every kick kicked a part of his damned soul. When he tore things, it was ripping up his heart to shreds. How could he have been so stupid? Kala wasn't a killer like him, and what had he done? Killed people using her own hands. Sure, she had gotten him out of a sticky situation with a household product bomb, but now she would have to live her life with memories of herself killing remembered the first time he had blood dripping down his hand. It was like a flood gate of anger and twisted rage. It was something he would never have wished upon Kala._

 _Slowly, he sank down to the floor, his now bloodied hands streaking his blond hair scarlet._

* * *

Sun watched the broken man before her. It was like watching herself. Wolfgang was tearing himself up, which was exactly how Sun felt behind her cool façade. They were a ragtag bunch. A group of self-sacrificing idiots. Everyone blamed themselves on what they could have done differently, what they could have done to prevent this or that. It was all relative. They need each other, whether they liked it or not. She watched his hand raise, shaking. He stared at it as if it were a betrayal, full of hatred and self-loathing.

"Wolfgang." She whispered tentatively. When he didn't react, she tried again, "Wolfgang!" His eyes slowly rose to meet hers. The scene twisted into grey concrete walls, the two sensates sitting side by side on the tiny cot. Wolfgang's eyes still watched her.

"Kala will forgive you." She said softly. She was all to familiar with the concept of people pushing her away. Her first impression of Wolfgang, and her first impressions were never far off point, was that he had a hard habit of the overpowering need to prove something. He himself pushed people away so they could only glimpse a part of him that he wanted them to see. He wanted people to see him as they wanted so they would like him. However, being able to jump to other peoples' minds and catching them off guard made it harder for him especially. The blonde sighed, running his hands through his hair for the millionth time.

"How are you so certain I haven't fucked up everything?" Wolfgang gave her a sideways glare.

"My father used to believe I couldn't owe up to anything, unlike my idiotic brother. Well, we both ended up owing so much. Now I sit here, waiting to unleash hell on his miserable hide for killing the one person who could get me out of here." The last sentence came out in a bitter tone.

"Hey! Keep it down, prisoner 773!" A guard stopped right in front of the barred door. Her room mates grumbled. They had long been accustomed to Sun talking to herself about the strangest things.

"You can keep it up your ass." She mumbled back, getting a few small chuckles from around the room.

"Would you like to repeat that, prisoner 773?" The guard challenged, her arm sliding towards her baton.

"What? Oh, nothing." Sun kept her face stone cold as Wolfgang gave s breathy laugh.

"Prisoner 773, please come to the door!" Sun sighed, rolling her eyes at Wolfgang. His small smirk didn't reach his eyes by any means, but it was better then before. Standing in front of security, Sun had to look up slightly. The baton came whipping through between the bars and the kick boxer's head snapped to the side with a sickening crack.

Wolfgang lept up, but Sun looked up and glared at him, pleading that he wouldn't do anything he regretted. It was a command he knew all to well: stand down. The clicking of the guards shoes echoed down the hall as she left. Sun's room mates looked up, but refused to get up from their own cots. It wasn't their business so they didn't get involved.

Making her way back, the Korean eased herself back on the cot.

"Why didn't you punch her back?" Wolfgang asked, bewildered by the experience.

"She was only doing her job." Sun replied dryly. Wolfgang waited, but she didn't elaborate. Sometimes Sun was so open, while other times she was a completely blank slate. He sighed, suddenly exhausted. He dropped his head to his chest, his back pressed firmly against the remains of a cabinet in his kitchen.

The two sat there quietly, one cold and dressed in blue while the other could only imagine all the red pouring from his wounds.

* * *

Will struggled to get ahold of himself. It was like wading through molasses, his limbs thick and heavy. He could feel his arms hanging limply at his sides and his eyelids felt glued shut. Just beyond the breaking point he could hear Riley singing. It was a soft Icelandic song, and from the sounds of it, a lullaby. It was one he had heard snippets of, the tune catching on a breeze before he could hear the words, but this time, they were clearly heard. He fought his way out of the mist that clung to him, weighing him down and pulling him further from the real world.

"Bí, bí og blaka álftirnar kvaka. Ég læt sem ég sofi en samt mun ég vaka..."

Riley trailed off before the next line. Her mind was so wrapped up that she jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Whoa there, little miss Iceland, it's only me." Nomi raised her hands. She could see Riley visibly relax, her shoulders losing what looked like a ton of tension. "I'm just here for an update."

"Sorry, I've just been feeling like something is about to happen. Or blow up. I haven't decided yet." The petite Icelandic woman settled back down in the chair. Nomi could only offer a, what she hoped looked like, an encouraging smile. Over the weeks, the two had gotten to know each other even better. It felt good to know that they could trust each other.

"While some adventure sounds nice, I, for one, would like to keep my head on. We've been on the lamb for a while now, so yeah, I'm getting the feel that something's going to happen. How are you with money?"

Riley shrugged. "Drunk people pay the bills."

Nomi laughed. "I'll take that for 'I'm fine'. Is Will doing alright?" Her gaze landed on the mass of Chicago cop taking up the bed. "I mean, obviously he can't talk, but like, are you sure you're okay? Sure, we talk a lot, but who else do you talk to? I hope it isn't too lonely or I will send for a mariachi band so you can get some of the good ol' fashioned Central American music. Or Lito can sing for you." They shared a knowing look, smiling as they remembered that the last time he had sung, he had been drunk to high heavens. That had been an interesting night.

"I talk to the managers at the clubs," she trailed off when all she got was a glare, "My father calls too. He tells me all about his latest composition or concert." A wistful smile lit up her face for a moment. "Oh, and Samantha." Nomi's brow wrinkled a little at that. "Will's new nurse." Riley tried to clarify.

"What new nurse? I've been keeping tabs on everyone, and no one at this hospital named Samantha has access to Will." The brunette opened her computer, pulling up files and information on one Brian J. Smith. "His regular nurse is Kyle."

Riley gave the computer a hard look. She had never even met Kyle. It couldn't be true. Samantha was real. She had to be. "Are you sure? She comes in to give Will his exercises at eight every morning-"

Her words were cut off as Nomi suddenly reach across from her, going for the remote at her side that controlled the tv in Will's room. It had been on mute the whole time, inn attempt to block out the rest of the word. Looking up to the tiny screen, Riley's heart skipped a best as the logo for Biologic flashed across the screen.

"-we are hoping to create a safe environment for our employees. I never imagined this happening to any of our facilities, especially one half way around the world." The picture flashed back to the news room showing an overly cheerful woman looking out from the screen.

"Thank you, Mr. Luzt. That was our informant on work safety after a Biologic facility in Mumbai where reports of a shootout were called in earlier this morning. There were three casualties, but so far there has been no other news of this." She gathered her papers, a smile plastered onto her overly tan face. "Next up is the heated debate-"

The cheery voice muted when Nomi's finger slammed the button. The two sat in silence. They were so busy processing the information that they missed the twitch of Will's hand.

* * *

To the guest who left the review about the little girl: I liked the idea that Will could see the sensate girl when he was little, so I wanted to take the idea that future sensates can see present sensates.

Sorry this chapter was a little short.

Any questions, comments, concerns or happy thoughts are appreciated!


End file.
